Electronic communications oftentimes use cables and other wires to send data across either long or short distances. The wiring may take place on the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model layer 1 or the physical layer often called PHY. For example, Ethernet uses a serial communications PHY as well Universal Serial Bus (USB). Machine to machine communications may thus transfer data from one end to another using these wires, for example using copper. The cables may receive some Radio Frequency (RF) noise. The noise may enter the PHY layer.